world_of_asmarriafandomcom-20200214-history
Army Ranks (Archers)
The Armies of Asmarria all have similar ranks and statuses. Some jobs are essentially in the same ranks, which is why there are doubled ”FIRST” or “SECOND”s on this page. ——- FIRST: Grand Archer: These Archers are in charge of the lower ranks. They are also the most skilled and wise out of every Archer. To become a Grand Archer, one needs to serve at least 7 years as any of the ranks of Archer and above. Then, they have to be approved by the King or Queen. SECOND: Poison Archer: Like the Fire Archer, these Archers need to be highly skilled and accurate. However, they also need to be sneaky and agile. Poison Archers typically join with Assassins for spy missions. They dip their arrows with poison and snipe any individuals in the way of their mission. Occasionally, they are the ones to do the important killing rather than the Assassin. Typically, they are the few who know who the Assassins actually are. To become a Poison Archer, an Archer must be approved by an experienced Poison Archer and must have been a regular Archer for at least 3-5 years. SECOND: Fire Archer: These Archers need to be highly skilled and accurate, or else they could set an entire village on fire! Unless, of course, that’s the purpose. They dip their arrows in animal fat, and light them on fire.Then, they release their arrows on any oncoming enemies. To become a Fire Archer, an Archer must be approved by an experienced Fire Archer and must have been a regular Archer for at least 2 years. THIRD: Hunter/Huntress: Depending on their preference, Archers could decide to hunt rather than fight. They’re typically sent out in small groups or alone to hunt. They’d hunt rabbits, birds, deer, and sometimes even bears. Sometimes, if skilled enough, they fish in rivers and streams. There’s no requirement to being a Hunter. During times of peace, Archers can temporarily join the Hunters so they can practice their skills on the creatures of the forest. THIRD: Archer: At the age of 21, an apprentice would be considered an official Archer by a Grand Archer. They would receive their permanent longbow on their day of officiality. Also, they received a specific spot on the tower they would guard. Occasionally, they’d be placed in a village or a city. This is the most common rank. They would be on the sidelines or on top of hills or towers shooting at the enemy from above during times of war. During times of peace however, they performed in archery competitions in order to keep their skills fresh in mind. Sometimes they’re allowed to ride on horses into battle, with bow and arrows in hand. FOURTH: Apprentice: From about 14-20 years old, former pages could not back out now. They trained in combat, learned to ride horses, target practice, and occasionally fought alongside their assigned archers. They’re learning the true meaning of archery and how to become a skilled archer. They also cleaned and prepared bows and arrows for war, as well as crafted leather and chainmail armor for themselves. FINAL: Archer Page: From around 7-13 years old, chosen usually from the middle-class commoners and rarely, noblemen’s children, these were the beginners of a basic archer. They could choose to become a number of different types of archers, from the hunter to the fire archer. Sometimes they were given up at birth and sent to a foster parent, learning things such as hunting and crafting arrows. They were given a short bow at this age. They’re also the messengers of the archers, taking letters of parchment to other noblemen or carrying an out-loud decree. Typically, they study and learn about the profession they’d like to become, and at this rank, they could back out at any time for a simpler life.